


【Posey/Lincecum】還有我愛你

by chingching27



Series: 【Posey/Lincecum】 [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, MLB - Fandom, SFGiants
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>還有我，愛你。<br/>還有，我愛你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Posey/Lincecum】還有我愛你

**Author's Note:**

> 這對cp我第一次寫現實向，  
> 因為一直怕抓不到感覺、寫歪了，  
> 但是拿下國聯分區系列賽後Timmy的採訪真是看得我難過死了....  
> 所以寫了這一篇，  
> 隻希望Timmy開心然後接下來有機會上場、有好表現！
> 
> Everything will be better.

「Timmy呢？」Posey接受完訪問回到更衣室時的第一個問題就是這個，更衣室雖然還散落著滿地的啤酒罐與半乾的殘留液體，但已經一個人影都沒有了。他抓住從他身邊走過還順手拍了拍他背的Pence，詢問那個本來應該留在更衣室等他的人蹤跡何在。

『Timmy早就走啦，你一被抓出去採訪他就跑了。』Pence聳聳肩，調整了一下自己背包的肩帶。

「我記得我出去前還特地跟他說要等我。」Posey皺起眉說，Pence搖搖頭：『拜託，他會乖乖聽話就不是Timmy了。』

無奈的吐了一口氣，Posey拍拍Pence的手臂和他道別，慢慢的走進更衣室，收拾好自己的東西後，才緩緩離去。

 

Posey走到停車場時，卻驚訝地發現Timmy的車還停在他的位置上。他快步向前，果然看見還坐在車內的Timmy，正趴在方向盤上無聊的玩著手機。

敲了敲玻璃引起Timmy的注意，Posey用口型問他：「May I come in？」

 

Posey進車內後，Timmy依然不發一語，只是繼續進行原本手上的遊戲，華麗而誇張的音效彌滿在小小的車廂內，襯得這股死寂更加尷尬。

「你還好嗎？」Posey斟酌著問題，Timmy嗯了一聲，連頭也沒轉過來，Posey只得再接再厲：「Timmy，你轉過來看我，我真的想跟你好好說話。」

 

跳出了遊戲畫面，Timmy把手機丟進副駕駛座前的抽屜，側過身來看著Posey，臉上毫無表情：『說什麼？』

「我剛剛有聽到你和記者的採訪。」Posey想了想，決定單刀直入：「關於季後賽到現在....」

Timmy打斷了Posey：『那既然你都聽到了就沒有什麼好談的，我剛剛都說過了啊。』

「是，我知道，但那是你跟記者說的話，我想要聽的是你和我說的話。」因著Timmy試圖逃離話題的反應，Posey的態度也強硬起來：「Timmy…......我跟你說過好幾次，我討厭你假裝開心和假裝無所謂，還有假裝不在意，把一切情緒都瞞著我。」

Timmy轉開視線不肯回答，Posey隔著駕駛座與副駕駛座中間的手把，伸長手臂去抱他，嘗試著放軟語氣。

 

「你不想重複沒關係，那你不反駁我？」Posey用臉頰輕蹭著Timmy：「你不開心，你失落，你沮喪，你無奈，你有點生氣又不知道氣什麼；你想上場，你想投球，你想參與比賽，你想狂歡得更有存在感，你想當那個主導勝利的人，你還想跟我搭檔，對嗎？」

 

心裏真正的想法被人一語道盡，反而讓人像是被挖開了遮掩沈積已久的傷口一樣，嘗到了疼痛之餘也覺得爽快，更多的是不用再偽裝的解脫。Timmy嘆了一口氣，終於放鬆了身體，軟化在Posey的懷抱裏。

『你為什麼總是好像什麼都知道一樣？除了最後一句以外，跟Hector和Susac搭檔我可是相當自在。』Timmy半開玩笑的說。

「沒有，我只知道跟你有關的事情。雖然你的附註讓我有些受傷。」Posey故意皺起眉，但微彎的嘴角還是出賣了他。他的吻落在Timmy的髮上，再捧起Timmy的臉，親吻過他閉上的大眼睛和長長的睫毛，最後劃過他的鼻尖。

 

「Timmy。」Posey輕聲喊他，Timmy一睜開眼就落入Posey湛藍色的瞳孔裏滿滿的深情。

「我一直相信你，無論我站在哪個位置。」他手掌輕撫著Timmy已經留長好多的髮梢：「你知道，你也要相信，你是最棒的。」再親吻Timmy微微抿起的唇：「還有我愛你。」

Timmy用力摟緊Posey的腰，臉埋入他的肩膀。

 

我愛你的意氣風發與少年得意，我愛你的掙扎不安與琢磨蛻變，我愛你的沉默蟄伏等待黎明再臨。

有些事情已經不需要再證明。


End file.
